Despite tremendous diversity of cellular phones and mobile computing devices, in recent years there has been little innovation in the basic physical design of these devices. As the mobile user demands more functionality on the move, these two products are beginning to converge. Accordingly, demand is increasing for a single device that offers the combined functionality of a mobile computing device and a cellular phone.
With the demand for an integrated mobile computing/cellular phone device rapidly growing, designers must address two integral concerns surrounding the market. First, it is optimal to build an integrated mobile computing/cellular phone device that incorporates the flexibility of modern mobile computing features. Cellular phones with integrated mobile computing features will be larger and heavier than the conventional, increasingly smaller cellular phone. Second, it is important to build an integrated mobile computing/cellular phone device while designing towards the popular portability of modern cellular phones.
Several designs for an integrated mobile computing/cellular phone device have been introduced; however, none have been successful at addressing both of the aforementioned concerns. In particular, these designs are associated with problems related to bulkiness, non-portability, and inefficient battery life. The conventional design integrates the mobile computing device and the cellular phone into a single physical device. This design results in a bulky device, typically the size of the mobile computing device of the design. Further, the cellular phone of this design is non-portable, meaning that the cellular phone may not be detached and used separate from the mobile computing device.
Bluetooth™ technology has led to the implementation of another design. Bluetooth™ is a new wireless technology offering an alternative to physically integrating the mobile computing device and the cellular phone into a single body. Bluetooth™ technology was developed by a Bluetooth™ Special Interest Group consisting of a number of companies. Bluetooth™ offers a high-speed wireless link between all devices in a user's personal space up to 30 feet, commonly referred to as a personal area network (PAN). While Bluetooth™ technology is one attempt to solve the aforementioned concerns, many users still demand the integrated device in a single-body design. In order to use Bluetooth™, a user must either remain within the PAN or carry a collection of special devices with them while out of the home or office. Furthermore, the wireless link used in Bluetooth™ technology is much more draining of battery life than a physical electrical connection.